A Tytie Tale
by AG311
Summary: After Tyler gets voted off, he notices that a certain girl in Playa Des Losers is upset. So he tries to cheer her up.


"SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF HERE PLEASE!!!!" I was screaming at the top of his lungs. I had just gotten voted off. Stupid Chris Maclean put chickens on the boat I was in. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!

"Boy, shut up before I throw you off this boat" Chef Hatchet commanded.

"…That's a great idea!" I jumped off the boat and started swimming away.

"Wait I didn't mean it! Fine if you're gonna swim the rest of the way just go to where you see another dock!"

I was swimming for about ten minutes. I finally saw a dock. I got out from the lake and saw the place.

"Wow" he said "This place looks really cool"

I looked around to see if any of my cast mates were there. I then saw a guy with a toque in the hot tub.

"_Hey" _I thought to myself "_That's the guy who got booted off in the first episode. What was his name again…um…oh yeah! It's Ezekiel. I better go ask him where I can find some clothes. My jersey is soaking wet."_

I walked up to Ezekiel and asked him where he can find his room. Zeke got out of the hot tub and went to show me my room.

"Here you go, eh." The prairie boy said

"Thanks dude." I replied

It was pretty late so I decided to call it a day. The next morning, I found himself hungry.

"_Hopefully they have some __real__ food here"_ I thought to myself. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ezekiel making breakfast.

"You cook Zeke?" I asked

"Yeah, my parents taught me how to cook, eh" he replied

I scratched the back of his head and asked "Dude, what time is it?"

"Eight thirty"

"Are the others awake?"

"Just Eva and Katie"

I remembered Eva. She was that freaky chick who had anger issues. She was pretty strong though. I respect her for that. I just couldn't remember this 'Katie' girl.

"Katie?" I asked

"Yeah, you knoo the girl with the pigtails"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's by the pool, eh. She's still a bit sad though…"

"Sad about what?"

"Sad ab'oot that she's separated from her friend, Sadie"

I remember Katie now. She was the one who we voted off during the camping challenge. It was pretty sad. She and Sadie were like sisters and we separated them.

"I'm gonna go check on her"

"Okay"

I walked to the pool area. Katie was sitting on a chair next to the pool. She had her arms on her chin and looked like if she was crying. I walked up to her.

"Hi Katie" I said. She didn't hear me though. "Katie?"

"Huh?" she replied "Oh…hi Tyler…"

I put my hand on her shoulder "Look Katie its ok. Sadie will be alright."

"I know…it's just that Sadie and I are really really good friends. And it's really boring here without her. Noah is always reading his stupid little book. Eva is still mad that she was voted off. She threw one of her weights at the TV when we were watching that episode. And Justin is always quite"

"What about Zeke?"

"Him? Pft. After what he said in the first episode, why should I talk to him?"

"Katie, you've got to let that go. Zeke didn't know any better. He's homeschooled."

Katie stood quite. She was probably thinking of Sadie again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Zeke yelled from the kitchen

"Come on Katie let's go eat"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry…"

"Okay then…"

I walked to the kitchen. I was kinda worried about Katie to tell the truth. She was kinda pretty from up close.

"Yo, Zeke, has Katie ever eaten while she was here?"

"Nup"

"Really?!"

"Ayup"

"You're kidding!"

"Nup"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yup"

"No way!"

"…way, eh"

"Whoa!"

"Yeah…"

I could tell Zeke was looking pretty annoyed. I was just playing with him though. I was seeing if he was gonna yell at me.

I went to go eat outside. I was sitting next to get Katie. I was worried about her. Yeah she was sad about her separation from Sadie, but she hasn't eaten anything while, she's been here…that's what Zeke said.

"Err, Katie," I said "Have you eaten anything since you got here?"

"No"

"Well…I think you should eat something. You're looking a bit skinny"

"Excuse me?"

Crap. I knew something was gonna get wrong here, but being the idiot that I was, I continued talking.

"Well it's just that umm…"

"Why am I even talking to you? You voted me off the island and got me separated from my BFFFL"

"Actually Katie, I voted off Sadie not you" I said, with a nervous face

"Oh so now you wanted me be without her over there?!"

She was really mad. Maybe even madder than Eva usually is, but I just stayed there trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Katie…"

"Sorry for what?! You guys just voted me off for a bunch of dumb snacks! Of all the people to get voted off there should be that little CIT. She is soooo damn annoying. 'I used to be a CIT, you need me', if she was so useful then why hasn't she done any of the challenges right?! She didn't jump off the cliff, all she did was boss around people in the dodge ball game, and she didn't face her phobia!"

Come to think of it, she was right. Courtney was one of the most annoying girls on the island. Hardly did any of the challenges and that she was all that.

I looked at Katie again. She glared at me. I saw the flames in her eyes. I never knew a sweet girl like her could get so mad.

"Just calm down" I said

"What?" she replied, looking even madder

"Sadie will be alright. You shouldn't be crying over her. I know you guys are real good friends and all, but you should want her to stay longer so she can win it for the both of you."

Katie looked surprised at me. I didn't know what she was gonna do next. I was expecting for her to slap me in the face, but instead she hugged me and started crying again. _That_ really surprised me. I guess I really got into her.

"It's ok Katie" I said, hugging her back. Her skin was so soft.

"Oh Tyler, I'm so sorry" Katie apologized

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and said it was all your fault that Sadie and I are separated."

"It's okay Katie"

She stopped crying. She looked happy now. I asked her if she wanted to eat now. She said yes and we went to the kitchen.

"Hi you guys" Ezekiel said

Katie glared at Zeke. She was still mad…

"Zeke can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Okay"

We walked into the living room. I was telling him that he should apologize to Katie for his sexist comment. He said that he already tried apologizing. To both Katie and Eva, but Katie didn't accept the apology and Eva through a chair at him.

"Maybe you should try it again"

He sighed "Okay then. I do'ont think it'll make it any better, eh"

"Just try"

We walked back into the kitchen. Katie was eating her breakfast; Zeke walked up to her and tried apologizing again.

"I'm really sorry, eh"

She rolled her eyes "Why did you think guys were stronger than girls anyway?"

"It's just cause…" he paused

"Cause what?"

"It's cause I do'ont get out much, eh. I usually stay inside my house, and watch the television. It sho'owed most women getting help by men in some of the shows I watched. I thought that women needed help with everything."

She giggled "Zeke, all those people are just actors. They could be faking it for all we know"

"Really? So you accept my apology?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you, eh. I promise that I will never make fun of girls a'gain."

Zeke walked out of the kitchen. I think he was gonna go try and apologize to Eva now. That's gonna take him awhile.

"He really is a nice guy" I said

"Yeah, I know that now" Katie replied

I liked seeing Katie happy. It made me happy too. I was gonna spend time with her for the next few weeks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About a week and a half later, Beth and Cody came to Playa des Losers. It was really stupid how Cody got voted off man. They had a perfect opportunity to vote off that witch Heather, but instead they vote off Cody. Beth apparently cursed the Screaming Gophers with her little tikki toy, so they voted her off.

I was spending a lot of time with Katie. I got to know a lot more about her. It turns out that Katie has a little brother named Joseph. She said that he had a crush on Sadie's little sister, Cindy. The guy seemed pretty cool.

Katie was watching another episode of Total Drama Island. I went to go find flowers that might be in the hotel. I really liked Katie. I liked her way more than I ever liked Lindsay. I wanted to tell her that loved her.

It took me a while to find some flowers. I was able to find some though. I went to go get her.

"Hi Katie" I said while I hid the flowers behind me

"Oh hi Tyler" she said. She didn't look at me though. She was still looking at the television. I took a peak at the TV. It looked the Killer Bass were doing a bonfire ceremony.

"Katie, I need to tell you something"

"Sure Tyler what is it?" she said, still looking at the TV.

"I… I lo-"

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right back Tyler"

'_Crap'_ I thought to myself.

I didn't know where Katie went. I waited outside for her. Noah and Cody had taken over the TV. They were playing some video game.

I heard a high pitched voice. I didn't know what it was. It kinda sounded like Katie…

I walked to the dock and saw her. She was with Sadie…

They both got off the boat. She was really happy to see Sadie.

"Tyler!" she said "Sadie is back!"

"Yeah…" I replied "I noticed…"

"_There goes my chance…"_ I thought

Her and Sadie went into the living room. I guess they were gonna go talk. I just stood there; Heartbroken. I probably would never get to talk to Katie since Sadie was back. I went to the pool. I looked down at my reflection in the water. I was starting to cry.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother looking back. I figured that it'd be Zeke, but it wasn't. It was Katie.

"Tyler are you ok?" she asked me

"Yeah" I said wiping the tears off my face "I'm fine. Where's Sadie?"

"She went to the bathroom…who are those flowers for?"

"Oh um…they were for you" I gave the flowers to her

"Aw, thank you" she took the flowers "Were you gonna tell me something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I thought that this was the perfect time to tell her before Sadie came back.

"Well what is it?"

"Katie…I really like you"

"I really like you too Tyler"

"No not that like, I mean like…like like"

She stood there silent. Then she smiled at me and blushed. She grabbed me and kissed me.

When she let go of me she told me that she really like me too. Sadie came back, she saw everything that happened.

"Oh my gosh! Katie has a boyfriend now!" she started "eeing".

Katie blushed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks later I had to tell Lindsay that I wasn't interested in her anymore. She was okay with it. I actually thought that she'd take it pretty bad. Lindsay hooked up with Justin later on.

Owen ended up winning TDI. He gave up his money for trying to get one-million big ones. Nobody managed to get the money, but DJ, Owen, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, and Harold managed to get into season two since they were the closest to winning. The rest of us would just sit in the sidelines, cheering on who we wanted to win. I was kinda bummed out that I wasn't competing in season two, but as long as I'm with Katie, I'm okay with it.

 THE END 


End file.
